


(Only) because it's your birthday

by snoaz



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoaz/pseuds/snoaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino wishes it were his birthday every day. Jinwoo does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Only) because it's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mino! To celebrate, have some fluff minwoo feelings.

 

There is an unspoken consensus that on your birthday you can lie in a little while longer.

Perhaps not _so_ unspoken: Mino has already loudly announced to anyone who does, or doesn't, want to hear that he won't leave the bed at least before ten.

Jinwoo's fine with it, of course. The preparation for their debut album and the string of opening concerts they've been given the honour to perform, are slowly taking their toll on all of them. It isn't as bad as it was during WIN, because then there had been the constant uncertainty, apparent in everything they did, crystallizing at night in the sole thought of _will we (I) make it?_

Back then there had been no lounging on your birthday. No slacking off. It doesn't mater: winning their second challenge still is the best birthday gift Jinwoo has ever received; to be topped only by this year's, surely, when they'll finally have officially debuted.

But right now it's Mino's day that is approaching. Jinwoo's given any possible birthday gifts plenty of thought. He'd like to give something special to show Mino his – the team's – appreciation for him. As integral part of the group; as a friend.

He's discussed the matter with Seungyoon, who gives him a strange look, however, when he touches upon the subject for the third time.

“Why is it so important?” he replies wearily, rubbing his tired eyes. If the preparations are straining them all, it has the most effect on the leader.

“Don't you wanna give something good?” Jinwoo presses on, not sure how to articulate _why_ it is important (because it is a friend's birthday, and isn't that enough?)

“I've already bought a cap,” Seungyoon answers, unable to hide the satisfied note from his voice. “Checked that he hadn't one like it yet and it's exactly what he'd want, I'm sure. So don't also buy one.”

“I won't, I won't,” Jinwoo replies – and long after Seungyoon's soft breathing has filled their room, Jinwoo stares at the dark ceiling, trying to think of what to give instead.

 

 

(That night he dreams of nascent spring, of a dinner table filled with natto, of Mino's face that inches closer and closer to his as their hands cup the cake they're making – and as he opens his eyes next morning, suddenly he knows what it is he should do).

 

 

On March 30th he gets up at seven just to be sure. Seungyoon is still turned on his side when he quietly slips out from beneath the covers, in sleep-coma at least until he's repeatedly prodded awake.

The rest of the house is just as quiet. It has a surreal feeling to it, Jinwoo finds, tip-toeing through the house in such a slumbering state; the noises of the night before just an echo. It helps him think clearer. Helps him see what it is exactly he should do.

As he gets to the kitchen, he takes out the ingredients he'd bought yesterday and stashed away semi-secretly behind the 10kg bag of rice (he's not sure no-one has seen, but then, if they had, the strawberries would long be gone already). Then he whips out his phone and opens up the recipe he'd saved yesterday after a Naver search.

Scones are easy to make, the author assures him at least twice. And he's baked things for before, back in high school – so he should be fine.

He hopes.

 

 

One hour later and Jinwoo is peering uncertainly inside the oven. The scones should be good by now. They kind of do look like the recipe's picture – albeit a little less uniform in seize or shape.

Jinwoo prods one of the bigger ones with a fork. It feels all right.

Right?

He raises his gaze towards the digital clock on the oven, then – 8.15 a.m.

It's least an hour before Mino will even contemplate being awake, so the real question now is how to keep the breakfast warm until then. After some contemplation he turns down the oven's temperature, though still at a high enough degree to keep its contents warm.

In the meantime he can take care of the rest of the breakfast: strawberries and whipped cream apparently go well with scones, according to the author and every other scone-loving person out there.

Kind of a strange breakfast, he thinks as he washes the fruit, but then it's only your birthday once a year.

Or, of course, in this case: Song Mino's.

 

 

At something after nine Seunghoon appears in the kitchen, dressed in favourite lion onesie. He doesn't seem to see Jinwoo at first, blinking at some unidentified spot in front of him, before registering the other person's presence.

“Jinwoo-hyung?” he mumbles confusedly, “what are you doing here?”

“Waiting,” Jinwoo answers truthfully. Then he adds, as he cocks his head to the side, “Actually, I've been awake since seven already.”

Seunghoon looks at him incredulously, as though voluntarily getting up at seven is a Very Strange thing to do.

Only then does he notice the warm oven.

“Whaa!” he exclaims in surprise, “are you baking something, hyung?” He quickly walks over and bends down to peer inside.

“Scones,” Jinwoo explains. “I got the recipe from the internet. They should be nice?”

Seunghoon turns around to face him. “You're baking scones? Why? For all of us?” His incredulous expression quickly changes into a hopeful one.

“They're for Mino. For his birthday,” he clarifies, and adds: “but you can all also have some, of course. I think I made a bit too many.” He laughs.

“You made scones for Mino's birthday?” Seunghoon's shoulders start shaking in laughter too, and he reaches out to pinch Jinwoo's arm. “You're so cute,” he says. “ _Cute, cute, cute._ ”

Jinwoo tries to wave the compliment away. “I just thought it'd be a nice birthday present,” Jinwoo says. “Is it weird?” he adds, a nervous laugh to his voice.

“Yeah, but it's cute,” Seunghoon answers and Jinwoo's not sure that makes him feel more certain.

“So shall we go bring the breakfast right now? I'll get my present too –”

Seunghoon already walks away when Jinwoo stops him, tugging at his bright orange sleeve. “No, no,” he urges, “Mino said he didn't want to get up before ten.”

“But isn't it the most fun to barge in and jump on his bed in surprise?” Seunghoon answers. He quickly yields, however, when Jinwoo doesn't let go. “Okay, okay,” he concedes, and takes the seat next to Jinwoo instead.

“You really care, huh?” he says, studying him in with a look Jinwoo can't entirely decipher.

“Well. He's a friend,” Jinwoo replies and leaves it at that.

 

 

At half past nine Taehyun also arrives. He gives the oven a curious glance, before slouching down on one of the vacant chairs. Jinwoo, meanwhile, continuously peers down to check on the scones. Still not blackened: that is something.

Jinwoo's stomach has started to rumble in protest of seeing but not tasting food, when the clock's longest hand finally hits twelve.

“All right, let's go wake the birthday boy!” Seunghoon announces cheerfully.

“Huge boy,” Taehyun adds with some derision, and Jinwoo has to press his hand against his mouth to stop himself from giggling too much.

On the way they first stop by his own room to wake up Seungyoon, who is still in three-quarters dreamland when they leave for the one across the hall. As promised Seunghoon bangs open the door with a high-pitched 'aaiioo!' and jumps on the bed – as excited as though it is his own birthday.

Mino jolts awake at the noise, sitting upright almost at once. His hair sticks out in various places.

“Yah, it's too noisy!” he complains with a voice full of sleep, but his eyes are laughing as he takes in the sight of Seunghoon, lion hood pulled over his head, arms flailing. Jinwoo approaches together with Taehyun, loaded tray carefully balanced in his hands. A thrill of anticipation runs down his spine, though he does not know whether it's due to nerves or excitement. He just hopes what he's made is edible.

“Happy birthday,” Taehyun announces, and Mino holds his hand up for a high-five. Then he spots Jinwoo and the tray in his hands.

“Wait, what is that?” he immediately says, sitting further upright to get a better look.

“It's your breakfast,” Jinwoo says, “for your birthday.”

“My breakfast?” Mino repeats after him, and gestures with his hand. “C'mere, c'mere, I want to see.”

Jinwoo moves forward and cautiously positions the tray on the white covers of his bed. Next to the bowl with scones there is a smaller one with strawberries and a can with whipped cream. He's also added a glass of orange juice because he thought there should be something to drink with it.

Mino gapes at the sight. “What are these?” he says, pointing at the largest bowl.

“Scones,” Jinwoo answers promptly.

“Jinwoo-hyung made them,” Seunghoon supplies, “even got up at seven to do it.”

Mino turns his amazed expression towards Jinwoo. “Hyung, you made these? For me?”

“Yeah,” he replies, sensing another thrill at the sight of Mino staring at him like that. It's different than the one seconds before. It's the kind of thrill he sometimes also gets when Mino puts an arm around his waist; smiles at him, eyes crinkled in a way that's become so familiar.

It's pleasant. Exciting too, a little.

“You're supposed to eat it with strawberries and whipped cream,” Jinwoo says by way of explanation as he gestures at the other ingredients, “that's what the recipe said.”

“This is amazing,” Mino states, staring at the food as though it's the best thing he's seen since their last elaborate meal.

“Can I have one now?” he asks, quickly turning his head towards Jinwoo although his hand has already grabbed a scone.

“Yeah yeah, yeah, of course,” Jinwoo replies, “dip it in the whipped cream.”

He sits down on the bed next to Taehyun, putting a practiced arm around the maknae's shoulder, and watches with some apprehension as Mino follows his instructions. The others watch with interest too, as is usual the case when there is food in the dorms.

“Actually, the scones are a bit hard,” Jinwoo apologizes beforehand, “I had to keep them warm in the oven but they stayed there for too long, so...”

“Mino will like anything as long as it's edible,” Seunghoon reassures him from the other side of the bed, and Mino shortly looks up to offer a semi-offended “Yah!”before starting on the more important matter at hand – or, more accurately, _in_ his hand.

He takes a large bite. Chews contemplatively.

“It's good hyung!” he says when he's swallowed it. “Okay, a bit hard,” he acknowledges, “but really good! I like it!”

He pushes the tray in their direction. “Here, also try it.”

It's fifteen minutes and a lot of enthusiastic eating later when Seungyoon also enters the room. “Happy birthday,” he announces, carrying a neatly-wrapped package in his hands. Then he notices the half-empty tray. “Oh, what's that?”

“Something you're almost too late for,” Mino says as he happily chews on his fifth scone.

Seungyoon looks from the tray towards Jinwoo and then says, “Aaah, your birthday present,”and pats him on the back in a way Jinwoo doesn't entirely know how to interpret either.

As Seungyoon sits down and casually takes a scone (“No, you have to dip it in the whipped cream first! That's the best!” Mino warns urgently) he simultaneously hands over his present.

When the cap is revealed, it is an instant success: as expected from their leader who knows all of them well, Jinwoo thinks, smiling fondly at his roommate. Mino immediately puts his birthday present on, evidently not caring that it clashes with the rest of his look. Jinwoo laughs at the disarrayed sight and Mino shoves his shoulder, though he's grinning.

“This is fashion, hyung, you just don't understand.”

Taehyun snorts at that but then hands him his present, which turns out to be art supplies; followed by Seunghoon's gift in the form of a nice sweater which Mino admires loudly.

“This probably matches better with the cap than your current sweater,” Seunghoon observes amusedly and Mino holds his hand up to high-five his approval.

Quite soon the tray is almost empty. As Seungyoon reaches out to grab one of the remaining ones, Mino pushes his hand away. “Ey, it's my birthday present, let me have the last ones. There's other breakfast in the kitchen, right?”

“Sure,” Seungyoon answers, “we almost have to leave for practice anyway.” And he stands up to walk out of the room, brushing crumbs off his clothes as he does so. Taehyun follows suit.

“I'm gonna see if I can quickly take a shower,” Seunghoon announces and jumps off the bed, lion tail the last thing to disappear through the door.

Jinwoo smiles amusedly and then turns towards to Mino again. It's just them in the room now: him perched on the side of bed, Mino propped up against his pillow.

“Hey hyung, here, have one too,” Mino says, offering him the second-to-last scone.

“I thought you wanted to have it? It's your birthday present,” Jinwoo objects.

“But you made it,” Mino answers and places it in Jinwoo's hands.

They happily munch on their last scone. It's cold now, but it still tastes all right. He's never had this kind of breakfast before anyway, and that alone already makes it a little special.

As he has finished his one, Mino gestures for him to come sit next to him; moving a bit to the side on the bed to make room for him. Jinwoo puts the tray on the nightstand to get it out of their way and happily scoots over.

They're sitting side-by-side now. The wall feels a bit cold against his back, but Mino's arm – flush against his – is the exact opposite. Jinwoo looks around, at the caps hanging on the adjacent wall; at all the objects seemingly-haphazardly placed at every available surface. He's visited Mino's room plenty of times, but he's never had to opportunity to really _look_. There are a lot of interesting things; he kind of wants to ask Mino about them all.

Mino sees him staring and laughs. “It's great, right?”

“Yeah,” Jinwoo answers, and then grins. “A bit messy though.”

“Shut up,” Mino says and swats his arm without any real vigour.

By then the only thing left on the tray is one strawberry. Jinwoo points questioningly at it: the honour should go to the birthday boy, of course.

And true to said birthday boy's reputation, he puts it in his mouth in one go. Afterwards Mino licks his fingers, to clean them of the fruit's stickiness. Jinwoo stares before looking away.

“Aaah, that was great,” Mino sighs contentedly and stretches his arms above his head. “Thanks hyung,” he adds as he turns towards him – and it's in a voice so sincere it does something (pleasantly, inexplicably, familiarly) with Jinwoo's heart.

He doesn't have time to think about it, because without warning there are suddenly two arms wrapped around him then: Mino holds him tightly in his side-way hug, enveloping him in a sleepy sort of scent, and it makes his heart do the _thing_ again.

His breath stutters as Mino rubs his head against his shoulder once, affectionately, before letting go. Their eyes meet before Mino's drop down to the bed covers.

“Of course,” Jinwoo says stupidly, his answer to all Mino had or hadn't said, and pats his arm. _Of course I'd do it. Don't be surprised about it._

There is the the thought he should probably go wash up, but he doesn't really want to move. It's nicely warm here. Nicely comfortable. 

Right then he remembers he still has a small present to give.

“Oh, I have another birthday gift,” he speaks up, “I almost forgot.”

Mino turns to him in surprise. “Eh? Something else?”

“Yeah, I thought only this wasn't really enough, I also wanted to give something.” He takes the small package from the pocket of his hoodie.

As Mino looks at it he says, “Ah, hyung, you didn't need to, I'm already really happy with this.”

“Okay, so you don't want it?” Jinwoo teases and moves the present away from him – though, predictably, Mino goes, “No, no, no,” and takes it from his hands after all.

“Wait,” Jinwoo says, “I should give it to you. Like, properly.”

“OK?” Mino answers with some confusion, but dutifully hands it back.

Jinwoo looks at him.

“Happy 22 th birthday,” he says – and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

After a second that feels like it stretches on for _two, three, four_ (and no, that can't be right?) he leans back again. There's a a bubbly feeling in his chest that threatens to spill over to other parts of his body, notably his face; and yeah, he's definitely grinning when Mino's hand goes up to his face, either to instinctively touch or to hide the blush that is appearing.

“Hyung, what!” he laughs, shyly (cutely).

“It's your birthday,” Jinwoo explains – and yeah, that sounds logical enough – “isn't that what you do when you congratulate someone?”

There's a slightly red colour to Mino's checks as he lowers his hand. Jinwoo finds himself staring, finds himself wondering if that's also what he'd look like if Mino kissed  _him_ . The thought makes his breath stutter a little. 

“I thought it always were three kisses,” Mino says.

“Oh, you want three?” Jinwoo quickly says, and already leans forward when Mino dodges him.

“No, no, no,” Mino laughs, “I'm good.” He clears his throat. “I mean, you can do it next time, hyung.”

“Ah. Like your next birthday?”

“Yes.”

“But that's so far away.”

“Well,” Mino says, his hand on Jinwoo's arm, rubbing small circles on his grey hoodie, “it's not only birthdays where you can do it.”

“Ah,” Jinwoo says. His eyes go from his fingers to his eyes and back. The circling movement is kind of hypnotizing – but then when he looks into Mino's face: so is his small smile.

“Then when can you?”

Mino shrugs. His smile is slightly catlike, but soft at the edges. Like ill-concealed shyness. “Whenever you think is right,” he answers.

Jinwoo looks at him. Tucks the words away, to where it'll visit him again when he's on the edge of sleep, when his brain is languid with daydreaming, when Mino smiles at him and he'll think –

_Whenever you think is right._

(Now seems right?) 

As he's about to voice the thought, Mino's eyes drop to the present in his hands.

“Oh!'” he exclaims. “Your present, I'd almost forgotten.” He grins up at him, as though there's a meaning to that sentence only they are aware of.

Jinwoo hands him the small gift. “It's nothing special,” he says as Mino carefully tears off the paper, “just something small.”

But Mino's face lights up as he sees the contents. There are two photo frames next to each other: one with all Winner members, faces smiling, arms around each other; the other with the two of them, a close-up portrait taken in Imjado.

As Jinwoo looks at the pictures he remembers their day on the island, a memory that still fills his heart with that particular warmth he's learned to associate with comfort, happiness, home.

And when he looks up, it's Mino who smiles at him in much the same way.

“I love it,” he says warmly.

Jinwoo smiles back, unable to stop himself.

“You can put it somewhere here,” Jinwoo says as he gestures around the room, “as a good memory.”

“Yeah, I'll give it a nice spot, hyung. Like... here.” He leans over to point at the nightstand. “If you put the tray away I can put it down.”

Jinwoo quickly gets up to remove the tray. Mino carefully positions the picture frames, brushes some non-existent dust of them and nods satisfactorily.

“There. Perfect.”

Yeah, Jinwoo thinks. They look right at home.

“I should go wash this up,” Jinwoo then says, balancing the tray from his right to his left hand – dutifully though somewhat regrettably. “We'll probably leave for practice soon.”

“Yeah,” Mino agrees, “I need to get out of bed. Wish I didn't have to, though.”

Jinwoo gives him an understanding smile. He's already walked to the door when Mino calls: “Hey, hyung.”

He turns around again. Mino looks at him from the bed.

“You know. Thanks.”

And more than ever, Jinwoo wishes birthdays were something that happened every single day.

_(Well._

Especially the ones on March 30th).


End file.
